Bad Romance
by PuiNikkiShowron
Summary: One shot inspired by Lady Gaga's song "Bad Romance." Hermione is lusting after Draco. Draco knows...and is having fun with it. Rated M for language and obvious sexual content.


**This is what happens when I listen to too much Lady Gaga.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song "Bad Romance".**

"**Bad Romance" written and performed by Lady Gaga.**

**This just a lemony one shot. Enjoy.**

**Revised 4/21/13**

_**Caught in a bad romance…**_

**Bad Romance**

She sat there, halfway across the Great Hall, staring at him. Well, not blatantly staring, but she did sneak a few glances here or there.

Hermione Granger couldn't help but noticed how _fucking gorgeous_ Draco Malfoy was. Of course she did, what else was new. However, it wasn't until recently that she started noticing. Their sweaty, sexy, bedroom romp a few weeks ago was to blame for that. Now she was hooked. She needed to live, breathe, and taste Draco Malfoy. He was her sexiest guilty pleasure, the epitome of forbidden fruit.

They had such a love-hate relationship. He'd verbally abuse her, but she knew the intention behind his words and was always immediately turned on. She couldn't deny that she was addicted to him. But he was bad for her on so many levels. He made her question all her personal morals. Maybe that's why she was so attracted to him.

Hermoine sighed as she remembered the night before. It kind of went like this:

"_You're a fucking dirty whore."_

"_Yeah, but you like it, don't you?"_

_Hermione was pushed up against a wall, her panties ripped, her skirt hiked up, and her shirt unbuttoned to reveal breasts bursting out of a black bra. Malfoy was furiously working his two fingers inside her, all the while growling dirty, obscene things in her ear._

_Her gasps had turned into high-pitch moans as she clutched Malfoy to her body. His fingers curved to tickle her G-spot, and she nearly cried out and buckled beneath him. Malfoy held her left leg up around his waist. He snickered as she bucked into his hand again._

"_Just can't get enough, can you Granger?"_

Draco looked up and their eyes met for a total of 5 seconds. He smirked at her and nonchalantly sucked his middle finger. Hermione shuddered, blushed, and immediately looked away. When she glanced back he was still smirking triumphantly.

He knew she wanted him bad.

On her way to Transfigurations she saw him in hallway. He and his cronies stood there like they owned the place, flirting with some younger girls. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously. Slytherin girls threw themselves at his feet all the time because he was the self-proclaimed "Slytherin Sex God." Plus who could resist a handsome, wealthy, pureblood wizard?

Malfoy stroked the cheek of one blonde girl. The girl blushed and looked away while all her friends squealed and giggled. Hermione nearly tripped as she tried to briskly walk past. She didn't see that Malfoy had noticed her, an amused smirk plastered on his face.

_**I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free**_

Hermione couldn't help but be attracted to the playboy that he was. She couldn't help but think how sexy his cruelty was. Of course, in her mind this made her total and complete sadist.

She was in the library studying with Harry and Ron. Or rather, she was studying while Harry and Ron bewitched their stick-figure drawings to attack each other. Malfoy and his group were there too, God knows for what reason, sitting all the way on the other side of the study room. Hermione tried not to acknowledge that he was there by looking at him, but she couldn't help but remember when he said he was going fuck her in the library up against a shelf.

Malfoy stood up and strolled past the table. He knocked one of her books off the table as he passed by, snickering as she looked back in annoyance. She watched him disappear into aisle of books. Harry and Ron both muttered comments about how much Malfoy was an asshole, and asked her if she wanted them to avenge her. She shook her head, but stood up with her book and went to go 'return' it to its proper shelf.

_**I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
**_

She found Malfoy casually browsing through books deep in the library, close to the Restricted Section. She threw the book on the floor and ran right into him, pushing him up against the shelf and attacking his lips with her own. She felt him smile in the kiss as he pulled her closer to his body. She hungrily ran her hands all over him.

His hands rubbed her chest hard. He could feel her nipples through her buttoned blouse. Their mouths devoured each other, and their tongues slid to dominate the other. Hermione pulled away to kiss his neck.

_**You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance**_

"Someone is a horny little minx." He breathed. She answered by giving his crotch a hard grope. Malfoy hissed in pleasure.

"You expect me to stay still with you around? Just seeing you turns me on." She said. She pulled his hands toward her skirt, and they took off from there. Hermione spread her legs open and let Malfoy rub her through her very thin underwear.

"You weren't joking. You're practically soaked. I like it." His finger slipped inside her underwear and stroked her outer lips.

"Please, Draco. Touch me." She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder to cover her mouth.

_**I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance**_

Malfoy didn't hesitate to finger her, but not the way she liked it. He stroked her inner walls slowly, making her shudder. She tried to move her hips but Malfoy held her still with his arm. He alternated his speed after adding another finger. He went soft and slow, and then hard and fast for a few seconds. Hermione was practically trying to hump his hand at this point.

He nipped and licked at her ear. Her body was on fire from his touches. She moved her hands down to unbutton his pants, but Malfoy grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"That's enough for now. Go back." He said, his voice rough with lust. "Oh, no, no. Don't do this to me again." She whined.

"Fine, I'll go." Malfoy let go of her wrists and pushed her away. He fixed his appearance (adjusting his robes to cover his raging hard-on) and looked at her. She was panting, face flushed, and her legs were spread open. "Be seeing you, Granger." He winked, turned, and was gone.

_Motherfucker! _She cursed. He always did that to her. He would constantly lead her on for days at a time before he took her by surprise and fucked her. It was his way of being cruel. Always, always messing with her head. Hermione knew his intentions from doing this.

He needed her to need him, simple as that. It always left her wanting more, as it did now. He wanted her to come back every time. She always did. She needed him because well, she loved him. She was very confident he loved her too or else his pureblood Slytherin pride would have prevented him from even thinking about having sex with her.

It was unusual, she knew. But she loved this bad romance.

_**I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
as long as your mine  
I want your love**_

Hermione moaned as she could feel herself getting close.

She was in her room in the Head's dormitory. She had finished her work ages ago. Horny and alone, she decided to pleasure herself—something she was ashamed to do until Malfoy started his sweet tortures. She lay in her bed with only a thin cotton camisole on. Two of her fingers moved in and out of her wet entrance while her hand other kneaded her breast.

She pictured Malfoy in her mind, stroking himself, eyes shut in ecstasy.

She was getting closer. Her body writhed against her own hand. "Mmmm, Malfoy…" she moaned.

Suddenly the door opened, and Hermione opened her eyes to see Malfoy standing there. He wore nothing but his black silk pajama bottoms. He stepped forward and slammed the door behind him.

"I didn't know you were here." Hermione said. She blushed, slipping her fingers out of herself.

Malfoy walked towards her bed. His look was predatory, like he was going to pounce on her at any moment and tear her apart.

"I heard you through the door. That was my name I heard from your dirty mouth, wasn't it?" he replied, his eyes never leaving hers.

Hermione sat up as he slowly crawled to her on her bed. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her body towards him.

_**I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick  
**_

"I know you saw me with those girls today. Did it make you jealous?" he growled. He grabbed the wrist of the hand she was pleasuring herself with and sucked the fingers clean. Hermione gasped. His fingers then immediately attacked her pussy with such force and speed that Hermione couldn't help but cry out.

"Did it make you want me even more?" Draco taunted. Hermione arched her back. "Yes, yes it did. I want you so bad Malfoy." She moaned.

Malfoy groaned under his breath as he fingered her. His hand reached to pinch her nipple. "You're such a dirty little whore. But you're _my_ dirty fucking whore."

"Oh, yes, yes!" Hermione moaned. Malfoy gave her a fierce kiss and proceeded to bite and suck her neck. "You want this Granger? You want it?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes. I want you to fuck me. Make me yours. Ahhhh…."

Malfoy pulled his fingers out of her, causing her to moan in disappointment. He pulled off his pants and kicked them off. Hermione licked her lips at the sight of Malfoy's large erection. He smirked at her reaction and stroked himself.

Hermione reached to her night table and took her wand. While Malfoy continued to stroke his cock Hermione pointed her wand to her crotch and muttered "_Contraceptus_."

After she put her wand away, Hermione spread her legs open. Malfoy mounted her and positioned himself at her entrance. He rubbed the head of his cock against her lips. Hermione whimpered and bit her lip. Malfoy slowy slipped in and groaned at the tightness of her walls around his hard cock.

He started out slowly but his movements were hard. Hermione held onto him and dug her nails into his back, leaving dark red scratches. He gave her a passionate open-mouthed kiss, and she reacted by biting on his lower lip. Malfoy pushed her thighs so they were up against her chest; He propped himself up and fucked down into her forcefully.

_**You know that I want you  
('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, bad romance**_

Suddenly he pulled out of her and fell onto his back. She immediately took the hint and straddled his cock. Malfoy sighed as she enveloped him fully inside her. She leaned forward against him and moved back and forth. She loved when he let her take over. He knew it gave her the most stimulation. He moaned heavily in her ear and she rode him slowly.

"Your cock feels so good inside me." She breathed in his ear. He cupped her ass and helped her body move. "Ahhh, Draco…"

"I love it when you say my name." he whispered. "Fuck me harder Hermione."

She loved it when he said her name. When they were like this, there were no nasty formalities. They were raw, passionate, and free. Sweat lubricated their bodies. The room was filled with their cries, moans, and gasps for air. Hermione leaned back so she was upright and increased her speed.

_**I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends**_

Malfoy rose up, and moved his hips to meet her thrust for thrust. He grabbed her wrists and pinned the behind her back. Hermione threw her head back and moaned loudly.

"You like my cock deep in you? You like that?" He taunted seductively.

"Yes!" She cried.

"Oh my god. I want you to come. I want you to scream." Malfoy grit his teeth as her pussy clamped around him. His words were turning her on. Without pulling out, Malfoy flipped Hermione on her back and took control.

She clutched the sheets as Malfoy fucked her hard. She wanted him to take her over and bring her to new heights that no one has ever brought her before. Her voice increased with volume as she felt the slow and steady buildup of her inevitable climax.

"Draco! Draco! I'm coming!" She cried.

_**Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revanche  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends**_

Malfoy pounded into her like crazy. His mind was hazy. All he could feel was her all around him.

"DRACO! AHHHHHH, OHHH FUCK!" Hermione cried.

Malfoy felt like he was hit by a wave of immense pleasure as his orgasm exploded. His voice rose in pitch and he moaned, "Hermione, I fucking love you Hermione…"

Malfoy thrusted feebly as his body shook with the after effects of his climax. He was about to pull out, but Hermione pulled him against her sweaty body. He was a little stunned by this gesture, but he rested his head against her chest.

They lay quietly for a while in the afterglow of their sex. Hermione stroked Malfoy's back tenderly, causing the boy to involuntarily shudder.

"I like this." She finally said. It was true, even though she felt dumb saying it aloud. Malfoy didn't say anything at first. "Yeah…me too." He replied.

He propped his head up to look at her. Hermione blushed and smiled at him. Malfoy gave her a half smile back. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I'm thinking about you." She replied playfully. He kissed her neck "Oh yeah?" He mumbled against her skin.

"Yeah. I'm thinking about when we're gonna fuck next."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? When do you think that will happen?"

"Depends on when you decide to fuck me senseless in the library." She said with a Malfoy-esque smirk.

"You want me to?" He asked.

Hermione placed her hands on both sides of Malfoy's face. "Yes, yes I do. I'll always want you, no matter what." She pulled him in for a kiss. Malfoy kissed her back tenderly. He pulled out of her and rolled on his side, bringing her close to his chest.

_**Want your bad romance**_

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome 3  
**


End file.
